


The Song of My Heart

by calestial



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fanboy Park Chanyeol, Light Angst, M/M, Singer Byun Baekhyun, With A Twist, i hope it counts as a happy ending, ish????, supportive kaisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calestial/pseuds/calestial
Summary: As an idol, Baekhyun was usually the one who had to face his crying fans, now he wasn’t prepared to be the one crying in front of his fan.





	The Song of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, this is my first ever work I posted on ao3.. 
> 
> I hope it's not too bad, because English is not really my first language. 
> 
> Don't mind the errors, I'll get on them soon :)

 

 

 

 

> “ In the gray sky, there is a brighter light  
>  Behind the dark clouds, there is a dazzling light  
>  You shine like the stars  
>  You light up my heart ”
> 
> —BEEN THROUGH, EXO

.

.

.

It was dark, the sun had disappeared from the sky, meeting its secret lover somewhere. The day had stretched far too long and tedious much to Baekhyun's distaste. It wasn't new to him, but even after the last three years of being one of the top singers in Korea, he still wasn't used to the hectic schedules. Minseok, his manager, had reminded him one too many times that it was  _his_ choice anyway to become an idol whenever the latter complained to the older.

" _Hyung_ ," Baekhyun latched himself to the arm of his manager, lips pouted and hair stuck on his forehead due to his sweats. His breaths were heavy and his chest was heaving. He had done one of his many practices for his comeback stage and was currently taking a short break. "I want pizza."

Without looking up from the screen of his phone, Minseok sighed. "May I remind you—“

"That I'm on a strict diet, yeah, bla bla bla." The idol rolled his eyes, lifting his chin so it rested on Minseok's shoulder. The side of his profile up close that Baekhyun could see the small mole on his cheek.

Sensing the shift proximity that had encroached his personal space, Minseok tried to move away, craning his neck so he could distance his head from the small idol's. " _Jesus_ , Baek, could you get any closer?"

"But you've been with me since the beginning," Baekhyun derided incredulously, still pouting.

Sure, Minseok had been used to the skinship and his complaints along with his pouting, yet he still couldn't stand the nerve Baekhyun's had for the numerous times he invaded his personal space. Minseok absolutely detested having someone too close to him, however, his stance was all forgotten once Baekhyun came into his life. Minseok had a younger brother, but Baekhyun was that brother he never had.

"Anyway," the younger continued, resting his head once again on the shoulder of his manager, who until that time still had his unwavering gaze on his smartphone. "After all these promotions are set and done, I can eat one, right? Right?"

"You have to film your upcoming drama, Baek. And a fansign in two days." Minseok reminded monotonously, his fingers tapping rapidly across the screen, complete with a frown.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at this, busy Minseok was boring and no fun. There was no point to bother the latter. With a last dramatic, long and quite a loud sigh, Baekhyun detached himself from his manager and proceeded to his next victim. His backup dancers were scattered around the practice room, either on their phone, talking to each other or sleeping with eyes covered with their arm.

He spotted one of the youngest dancers on his phone, brows furrowed together and both ears plugged with earphone. He looked too engrossed that Baekhyun couldn't help but felt the need to annoy him. With huge steps his short legs could take, he quickly took the empty space beside the younger and situated his head contentedly on his shoulder.

"Whatcha' lookin' at?" The singer queried, startling the poor boy at the sudden contact and interruption.

"You scared me!" Sehun almost dropped his phone but quickly regained his composure back, his free hand on his chest instantly, clutching his shirt whilst struggling to lessen his frantic heartbeats. "Jeez,  _hyung_ , are you trying to kill me?"

Baekhyun didn't listen, instead, he took a hold of Sehun's phone to get a glimpse of what the younger was watching prior to his arrival, earning an annoyed 'hey' from him. "Seriously?"

"What?" The annoyed twenty-four years old seized his phone back, clutching it as though his whole life was on the phone.

"You're watching a drama in the middle of practice?"

"We're on a break!" The youngster disputed indignantly, rolling his earphones on four of his fingers before pocketing them. "And for your information, I totally missed last night episode."

"You were so absorbed, I thought you were watching porn or something." Baekhyun teased, his finger glazed the under chin of the younger dancer teasingly, and snickered when he saw the tinged rosy colour that appeared on both Sehun's cheeks and ears.

"Shut up!" The younger shoved on Baekhyun's shoulder playfully and not too harshly.

Baekhyun's laugh only had gotten louder from the reaction he got. "Yah! I'm your  _hyung_!"

Byun Baekhyun might be an idol, but he was the most humble person anyone could ever ask. He was an angel in midst of the chaotic world in the music industry. Not only that he was well-mannered, he too had the most angelic voice that had graced upon the country. His fans were wide lengths in age, starting from teenagers up to middle-aged, serving them from the pop genre to ballad.

His mellifluous voice could capture any heart in the country and always fit any song that he brought. He truly was one of the most influential singers in the industry, having had several jaw-dropping collaborations with other well-known artists as well.

Not to mention, he too was slowly becoming an uprising actor, who was currently undergoing the filming of his first drama. Baekhyun couldn't be more thankful that his life achievements were starting to be fulfilled. Yet there was always a nag or a tug in the corner of his heart.

As a busy person, after his concert or performance was over and he returned back to his hotel or his room, other than laptop, music and phone by his side, he felt that he had nothing. Baekhyun faced so many screams and cheers, so many loving fans and God, he  _was_ grateful for it, for everyone, but after returning to his room, only that he realized that he was alone.

It was no lie that Baekhyun had so many positive people surrounding him, but every morning he ruthlessly woke himself up from what others saw as a beautiful dream countless times but somewhat a lonesome life for the singer.

.

.

In a city not far from the hectic and chaotic life of Seoul, where the less busy lives were, lived a young man who had limitless dreams as the stars-covered galaxy. In a not too shabby and quite spacious house that the young man shared with two of his housemates. Park Chanyeol was a tall man of six feet with the soul as tainted of a freshly born baby.

He was a simple man with a huge amount of love for music. It was his passion and his housemates had often asked him a favor of playing them a song to relax and take their mind off from their problems.

"Chan _hyung_ , you really are an angel. You magnificent you." Jongin, the youngest and the baby of the household had repeatedly reminded him of his 'talent'. He worked as a dance instructor in one of the few dance studios in their city. " _Hyung_ and Soo _hyung_ , the both of you."

"Why am I an angel? I'm not dead yet." Kyungsoo, the 'mother' and the most mature one of the household had glared towards the slightly tanned boy.

While Jongin worked as a dance instructor, Kyungsoo worked as a freelance editor for aspiring writers. The salary wasn’t too much but it was enough for him and he was doing what he was best at, so, in the end, it all worked out. Their house consisted of three very different backgrounds and individualities. Chanyeol the BFG, Kyungsoo the grumpy-cat and Jongin the baby trapped inside a twenty-four years old man. They had their dissimilarities and disagreements here and there, yet they would still find a solution by the end of the day.

"Your voice, hyungie dear, resembles akin to an angel's." The latter had explained flippantly to the former with a faux dreamy gaze whilst he had clasped his hands together.

Chanyeol, who was actually the eldest, could only laugh in amusement when he had heard a loud dull sound of skin being hit and a screech of pain from his friends. Of course, followed by a surprised yelp from Kyungsoo's part when Jongin had suddenly engulfed him in his arms.

Park Chanyeol was the definition of soft-hearted and pure soul, with an addition of a pair of slightly bigger than others ears and height of the big friendly giant. He might be towering over almost everyone, yet his appearance was never close to the word 'menacing' nor 'threatening'.

He had been friends with Kyungsoo and Jongin for as long as he could remember. And meeting them was the most precious experience he had ever encountered. A serendipity he could never forget for they were truly his best friends who would gladly do just about anything for him. They were all he had after all.

Aside from his passion for music, his love for animals was also almost on the same level. He would bring any stray animals to the house for all he cared. It was too bad that Kyungsoo detested animals with furs for he was allergic to them. Jongin, on the other hand, would help Chanyeol sneak one or two stray kittens into the house without the knowledge from Kyungsoo himself. Yet despite their attempts of smuggling stray animals and efforts of hiding them, Kyungsoo with his seventh sense would still be able to figure it out.

"Okay, my nose has been itchy and runny all day long, " the editor had stated in the middle of his work, his black-rimmed glasses had almost slid down the bridge of his nose with his laptop on in front of him.

His cold eyes had instantly averted towards the other two men in the house. From his place, Chanyeol could sense the agitating shift of Jongin's body. "Which one of you two imbeciles brought in an animal?"

Chanyeol, who pretended to not had heard the intimidating tone in Kyungsoo's voice, continued on pressing his fingers across the piano keys gracefully. Feeling not confident to open his mouth.

Jongin that had been seated beside Chanyeol, observing how the older played the piano oh so effortlessly, was slowly inching closer to the latter and had whispered in an almost inaudible voice and if it wasn't for the fact that Chanyeol was sitting beside him, he wouldn't have been able to hear him.

"Pretend you didn't hear that, _hyung_."

"That's why I kept on playing the piano, idiot." Chanyeol had whispered back, pressing the keys with more force than it should have.

"I know you two can hear me." Kyungsoo had asserted impatiently when none had given him an answer. "If one of you don't start moving and throw them away, good luck on surviving without eating and don't bother begging for dinner."

Hearing the threat loud and clear, Jongin in an instant had stood up and offered his arm to Chanyeol who too in a hurry grabbed on it and made the beeline towards the storage room where they had kept two stray kittens hidden from the wrath of Kyungsoo's fingers.

In the end, they both couldn't keep anything hidden from Kyungsoo, even when Chanyeol had wanted to keep an injured rat that was stuck on a mouse trap. The only response he had gotten from the shorter male was a string of profanities he never knew Kyungsoo was capable of knowing and a 'get that thing away from me'.

For what was best, both Chanyeol and Jongin had learned their lesson.

It was a lazy Tuesday morning, their spacious house was filled with ripe of smooth and gentle presses of the piano keys. The melody danced graciously in the air, the familiar tune of Chanyeol’s favourite song could be heard even from outside. And from the kitchen, Kyungsoo and Jongin were huddled up together, hunched over a medium-sized birthday cake, Jongin almost ruining the already beautiful cake by stabbing in the candles. Well.. by stabbing.

Jongin didn’t have a class that day and Kyungsoo’s deadline wasn’t until the end of the year, it was Chanyeol’s big day and two of his best friends wanted his special day that year to be the most memorable one. And it was why Kyungsoo had almost hit the young dancer with his own slipper when he by accident had bought a ‘happy anniversary’ cake instead of a ‘happy birthday’.

(“How the hell did you mix this up?” Kyungsoo had his fingers threaded in his hairs, pulling them out of frustration. “You know damn well it’s his _birthday_!”

“Well, I mean,” the younger stuttered, avoiding the editor’s sharp glower by picking on a single thread of his sweater. “At least I bought the candles?”)

After swatting Jongin’s hands far from the cake, and a little bit of touch up with nutella, the word ‘anniversary’ was now placed with a sloppy ‘birthday’ and the candles were all lit.

“Done.” Kyungsoo took a step back and stood next to Jongin, both admiring their poorly-done decoration on the cake. “Now we go surprise him. Do you have the tickets?”

Jongin’s hand went to his back pocket, fishing out three long papers. “Got ‘em.”

“Perfect!” Kyungsoo snatched them from Jongin’s fingers and directed the younger to take the cake because he wanted to be the one who would record the whole reaction.

With his phone in his hand and the camera app opened, Kyungsoo led the way towards their living room where Chanyeol was still immersed in his world of graceful melodies and beautiful pieces of tunes. He could hear Jongin’s impatient and exited small squeals from behind and shushed him immediately. Once they reached their target, Kyungsoo shot Jongin a look with his round eyes, sending him a signal.

Chanyeol had his eyes closed, putting all his concentrations on the piece when he heard a loud ‘happy birthday’ song being sung from his left side. Kyungsoo was singing his heart out with his own angelic voice and his phone camera facing his tall friend who was still in a shocked daze. When Chanyeol finally faced them, he already had a big smile plastered on his face.

“Happy birthday, _hyung_!” Jongin bellowed once they finished singing. “I would hug you if it wasn’t for the fact that I’m holding your cake.”

“We can hug after this, Nini.” Chanyeol chuckled, assuring the younger. “Guys, thank you so much for this.”

“Well we love you, of course, and quick! Blow the candles out before they all melt.” Kyungsoo moved his phone closer to his friend who closed his eyes to make a wish as Jongin stretched out his arms so it would be easier for Chanyeol to blow them all.

When Chanyeol opened his eyes again, he blew out puffs of air towards the candles with the help of Jongin. Kyungsoo who was recording all of these were starting to feel tears pooling in his eyes and Jongin, who had put the cake on the piano top, noticed this. “Aww, _hyung_ don’t cry!”

“I’m not!” The editor rebuffed, slapping Jongin’s arm when the latter only scoffed at his obvious lie. “Anyway, we have another surprise for you.” He turned back to Chanyeol who was laughing at his friends’ interaction.

“You guys don’t need to give me more than this, honestly.” Chanyeol could only voice out his opinion, knowing that his friends would still go against it.

"Give out your hand," Kyungsoo instructed, which Chanyeol complied with a confused frown. Unbeknownst to the latter, he handed out the three tickets and laid them on Chanyeol’s open palm.

“What’s this?” The frown on Chanyeol’s face only deepened as he felt the material in his hand.

“Three fansign tickets for us to your favourite singer!” Jongin who couldn’t contain his excitement, flew himself to the slightly taller man, staggering his body. “You’re finally going to meet Byun Baekhyun!”

.

.

Baekhyun was in his pyjama when the bell of his apartment pervaded his apartment, heralding him that he had a visitor. He was still making himself a healthy juice and quickly made a double check on the time displayed on his phone. His fansign wasn’t until one o’clock and it was only nine in the morning. Not many people know where he lived, so he assumed it must’ve been Minseok.

“Oh, _hyung_ ,” Baekhyun wasn’t surprised to find his manager already standing by his front door, eyes focused on his phone.. _again_. “Why are you so early?”

“Just making sure you’re already up.” The older briskly explained as he made his way into Baekyun’s apartment. “Can’t have you turning up late to your own fansign.”

“Come on, it was one _time_!” Baekhyun whined, the familiar pout made an appearance once again. “And that was a long time ago.”

“It was unprofessional, that's what it was,” Minseok deadpanned, lifting up his gaze from his screen to give a somber look before it returned back to its original. He plopped himself on Baekhyun’s sofa, his head lolling to the arm rest as he made himself comfortable. “Just hurry with your morning routine, we leave in an hour.”

Baekhyun knew he couldn't argue more with his manager once the older had his focus back on his phone. He knew Minseok was a busy man, almost as hectic as the idol’s. But Baekhyun supposed, it was already on the job description anyway, being a manager of an artist. And according to his understanding, the idol knew not to underestimate his manager.

He was gratified of course for Minseok's hard works and especially appreciated all the patience he had been enduring all the time while managing the hyperactive, and sometimes rebellious, piece of work—Baekhyun himself. He really couldn't imagine the life without Minseok in it. Baekhyun sure was a lot to handle, but he knew Minseok loved him and would do anything for him. And Baekhyun as well towards him.

“Do you want some juice too while you’re at it?” Baekhyun offered from his place in the kitchen, he heard an audible mumble from Minseok and he just assumed that the older did want some.

Baekhyun first gulped down his juice and finished the rest of his breakfast before putting his dirty dishes on his sink. He promised himself to clean them later once he was finished his schedule for the day, but he was certainly positive that he'd get it done the next day. It was not for the fact that he was idle or anything—no, he supposed he was quite the contrary, yet, he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything when he gets back, exhaustion and lethargy would've consumed him immediately.

Grabbing another glass from a cupboard, he poured the cordial liquid into it. With a glass of juice in his hand, he sauntered to his living room where Minseok was still laying down on his sofa and phone up close to his face. He placed the glass atop the coffee table, earning a small gratitude from the other male, and hummed back a soft acknowledgment. "I’m going to take a quick shower and then we go. Have you eaten, by the way?”

“Yeah, a bit.”

"Well, I still have some bread and a bowl of leftover soup from yesterday if you want some?" Baekhyun gestured towards his kitchen, "or you can make some scrambled egg or something. The kitchen's all yours."

“Okay.” Was the only response Baekhyun got, who rolled his eyes and left to finally take a shower.

Even if Baekhyun didn’t want to admit this, but he showered long. And by showered long, as in more than half an hour had been spent by him inside the bathroom doing all sort of things. Starting from his beauty routine to having his own mini-concert and when he was done, he still had a fashion show through his closet. Of course, he'd deny it if Minseok brought it up, unabashed by his own tardiness.

When he was finally done and dressed in his own clothing brand, Privé, he found that Minseok was now sitting instead of laying down and the TV was on, the morning news was still aired. When Minseok heard footsteps, he diverted his eyes from the TV to the small idol, a blank look and irritated scowl on his feature that resembled of a cat’s.

"Took you long enough," Minseok grumbled, grabbing on the remote control and turned it off. He threw the remote back to the sofa, stood up and faced the idol. "I even washed the dishes while waiting for you."

“Aw, _hyung_ ,” Baekhyun croaked, both hands coming up his chest over his heart, clutching it as though he was touched. He did, in a way, but he knew Minseok had a soft heart for him. “You know I love you, right?”

“C’mon,” Minseok droned, unaffected by Baekhyun’s play, pulling on his arm. “We still need to get you to the salon.”

By the time it was one o’clock, he was already on the stage of his fansign, in front of his lucky and beloved fans. A smile on his face, microphone by his side and numerous jokes had been shared between him and his fans. He loved this feeling, of having to spare his time to meet his fans, of his interactions with them and of the smiles from their faces. He loved every fansigns he held and he always treasured them in his heart.

Baekhyun had always said this to his fans, he was nothing without them and it was true. He wouldn’t be there, wouldn’t be the person that he was now if it wasn’t for his fans. He wouldn’t have won important awards if it wasn’t for his fans and for that he loved them all as his own family.

When the event had come to an end, sadly, he had to bid his farewell to his fans. Baekhyun thanked them all once again, for the support, for coming to meet up with him, for the abundant gifts and promised them that he’d work harder to satisfy all of them. He never liked goodbyes and so he always told his fans that he would see them soon.

"I'm never used to all of these," Baekhyun admitted, inspecting all the gifts the fans had come bearing. He had too much of dolls from his fans that even he had a room entirely dedicated for the collections of gifts back in his apartment.

"Well, you should," Minseok commented from behind him, Baekhyun could see him still on his phone ( _honestly, what was it in his phone that had him on it 24/7?_ ) from the mirror. He scowled at this but kept on studying the gifts, picking up a miniature doll of himself.

"Oh," Minseok abruptly exclaimed, eliciting Baekhyun’s attention and their eyes met through their reflections on the mirror. There was a glint in his cat-like eyes that Baekhyun wasn’t sure whether to feel intrigued or afraid by it. “I forgot to tell you. You’re supposed to have a special meeting with one of your fans after this ended.”

“Special meeting?” Baekhyun restated his manager’s words, perplexity dripping profusely in his tone. “What do you mean?”

“There’s this fan of yours,” Minseok clarified, taking the vacant seat next to him. “You can say that this one’s different from the rest.”

“And why is this person different from the rest?” Baekhyun was still baffled and confounded by the other male’s vague explanation.

The unfamiliar glint was still there and it made Baekhyun slightly uneasy and tentative towards Minseok’s odd and change of behavior. He smirked and Baekhyun could feel goosebumps arising on his skin under his long-sleeve. “Trust me, you’ll want to meet him.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun echoed softly, “so it’s a guy, then?”

“Naturally, yes, when someone referred them by ‘him’.” Minseok rolled his eyes, earning a vicious slap on his arm.

“Your smart alecks aren’t so welcome right now.” Baekhyun seethed under his breath when Minseok only guffawed at him.

“Anyway, he should be waiting outside by now.” Minseok stood up from the chair, “I should go get him.” And turned to walk towards the door.

“Wait, right now?” Baekhyun questioned in a panicked voice, staring bewilderedly at Minseok’s retreating back.

Minseok didn’t answer him and instantly disappeared behind the door. Baekhyun cursed quietly under his breath before briefly did a once over, checking his reflection in the mirror, making sure that his make-up was unflawed and wiped some sweats from his forehead and on his neck.

When he heard the door being opened, he swore he had never turned his head this quick that he thought he would have a slight whiplash. Minseok appeared from behind, followed by a short guy (Baekhyun really shouldn't have called him short when he himself was probably the same height as him) with black rimmed glasses. Baekhyun thought that the black haired guy behind Minseok was his ‘special’ fan but he was wrong when another person followed not far from him.

 _Ridiculously_ tall was the first impression Baekhyun got from the moment he noticed the person’s height. Well, in comparison to his own height, he was probably only up to his chest. His body was towering over almost everyone in the changing room that he stood out so much from the rest. He was, to Baekhyun, a giant. But then another tall person came behind his heel, not as tall as the second guy but tall enough to suppress both Minseok and Baekhyun.

"Baek," Minseok pulled the idol back from his stare on the newcomers. He pointed his thumb to each of them as he introduced them, "this is Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and Jongin."

“Hello.” Baekhyun gave the three of them his famous toothy lopsided smile as he bowed. “Nice to meet you all. I’m Baekhyun.”

“Oh, wow, it’s an honor to meet you. I’m Jongin.” The other tall guy, Baekhyun observed, had a slight tanner skin tone than his two friends.

“I’m Kyungsoo, it really is a privilege to be able to meet you.” The black haired bowed courteously and Baekhyun detected the more mature way of how Kyungsoo held himself and Baekhyun politely returned the bow.

Baekhyun turned towards the tallest, smile still pasted on his face. He noticed that the tallest was not directly looking at him, yes he was facing him, but his eyes were more pinpointed to the space behind him. He thought that it was a bit odd—scratch that, it _was_ odd—but he let it slide. “And I guess that means you’re—“

“Chanyeol.” The male in front of him completed Baekhyun’s sentence as he too bowed respectfully. When he straightened his body, his gaze was still not fixed on him. “I’ve been dreaming of meeting you since the first time I heard your voice on the TV.”

Baekhyun laughed at that, a whole hearty one. “Well, here I am.”

“Your laugh sounded so pretty, I bet your smile is also as beautiful.” Chanyeol’s smile, if possible, had gotten deeper, a dimple appeared on his left cheek. Baekhyun was flustered by his words but was puzzled as well. Then Chanyeol dropped the bomb, “if only I could see, I’d probably be able to admire it.”

Baekhyun felt his heart dropped, feeling a millisecond of his heartbeats stopped. His smile faltered but was still there, his eyes searched for any hint of jest on his face, or a ‘surprise, we pulled a prank on you, fool’ but it never came. The silence stretched far too long between them that Chanyeol’s left hand went to scratch his nape and chuckled self-consciously. And that was when Baekhyun _finally_ noticed that his right hand was clutching on a folded walking stick. Now he knew what Minseok had meant by different from the rest.

“Ah,” Baekhyun gracelessly echoed, not knowing how to respond. He wasn’t an awkward person per se, he was the contrary. Baekhyun who usually had a big mouth and loud was now standing gawkily in front of his sightless fan.

“I hope you’re not appalled by me.” The crestfallen tone in his voice was so shattering that Baekhyun quickly shook his head before realizing that the taller male couldn’t see him.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Baekhyun retaliated, seizing both Chanyeol’s huge hands on his own small ones. “Why would I _ever_? You’re still a person, not something I should feel appalled on.”

Chanyeol laughed, the tone lighter once the tension was gone. And Baekhyun couldn’t help but notice how his shoulder would also bounce along the way as he laughed. “It’s because I’m different.”

"You're just as different as I am," Baekhyun reassured the taller, his own thumb started to caress the skin from the other’s. “Have you heard that I’m a walking alien according to my fans? My _own_ fans?”

“Yeah, a lot, actually.”

Baekhyun sighed in relief, glad that he didn’t stir up a misunderstanding between them. When silence ensued, Chanyeol awkwardly cleared his throat and Baekhyun slowly withdrew his hands back to his side. “Then, I hope you don’t mind if I ask for a signature?”

“Of course!” Baekhyun took a seat back as Chanyeol did the same where Minseok previously had sit on.

Jongin and the rest—who Baekhyun hadn't noticed were sitting on the other side of the room, appeared next to Chanyeol to give him his album before returning to Kyungsoo and Minseok who seemed to be in a deep conversation. Chanyeol handed him the album and Baekhyun gently took it from him and opened the first page, uncapping his marker.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Baekhyun drawled when he was done leaving his signature, stretching his words tentatively as though being cautious. Chanyeol nodded, ushering him to continue, “how did you start being a fan?”

Chanyeol let out a sigh, smile creeping back onto his features. The dimple once again returned on his left cheek and Baekhyun would be lying if he didn’t find it overly adorable (for a six feet tall man).

“I remember you debuted three years ago, that time I was facing through difficult times, to be honest. I still hated being unable to see, being the way that I am, blind. I grew up homeschooled, had a special teacher to teach me and had no friends other than my older sister. Both my parents were a hardworking employee in their office, so most of the time I’m either home alone or with my sister. But they love me, I knew that, and it was the reason why they used to work so hard for us.”

Baekhyun hadn't noticed but he had somehow pulled his chair closer to Chanyeol as he kept on going with his story.

“I fell in love with music a while later after I finished my homeschool. I mean, I always love music, but then I fell in love with guitar and piano.” Chanyeol laughed at this, mellow and sounding nostalgic. “It took some time, well, a _very_ long time to learn only just the guitar and to add I wanted to learn the piano, it surely required a lot of patience but, in the end, I succeeded. I learned to play the guitar pretty fast, but I was lacking in playing the piano. During those times I kind of fell, you can say. I thought to myself: ‘I’m disabled. People on their right minds won’t hire me anywhere.’ And I guess that was the reason why I pursued my dream of being able to play the instruments.

Learning to play the piano was _not_ easy and considering that I’m blind, it made everything much worse for me. And then, I heard you. You were doing your debut stage, it was a ballad song, ‘Really I Didn’t Know’. I was so entranced by your angelic voice and I fell in love with it the same way I first fell in love with the guitar and the piano. As I was listening to you sing, I just knew that I _had_ to play your song on the piano. So I forced myself into the world of piano once again, now with the determination of playing your song. Again, it took some time but, I was glad that it was _you_ who made me bounced back with vigorous fortitude. It was _you_ who gave me a purpose to keep on going. _You_ are my strength and my muse up until now.”

Baekhyun had now just fathomed of the tears that were already streaming down his cheeks, his eyes blurry as he stared at his ‘special’ fan. Chanyeol paused just for a moment, a gentle smile graced upon his face, then he said, “I know I can’t see you, but I _know_ and _feel_ who you are, even if it’s only through your voice. You were there when I thought of giving up. And now here I am, sitting across my favourite singer, fulfilling my dream. I know you probably hear this a lot, but, thank you. When people say you've saved them from their darkest time, they're not wrong. Because I'm a living proof. Thank you, Bakhyun-ssi."

If Baekhyun was usually the one who had to face his crying fans, he wasn’t prepared to be the one crying in front of his fan. His ‘special’ fan who loved him with all his heart regardless of not being able to see him, regardless of physicality.

He didn't realize that the room had gone silent after Chanyeol finishing his story and wasn't aware of the fact that the only sound in the room was his constant sniffs and slightly louder sniffs from behind him where he knew Minseok and Chanyeol's friends were. He made a wild guess that in the middle of Chanyeol telling his story, the others had stopped whatever they were doing and joined him on listening.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol bowed sheepishly, a tinged red appearing on his big ears. "I didn't mean to bring the whole mood down. This was supposed to a cheery time for us because I get to meet you. And now I made you cry with my sappy story."

“Oh, no, no,” Baekhyun sniffed again and wiped his remaining tears with the heel of his hand. “I don’t mind it at all, Chanyeol-ssi. I’m glad, actually, that you told me your story quite assertively. Not many people would be strong enough to tell _anyone_ their story as you did. I'm honored to have _you_ as my fan. So, I should be the one who’s thanking you. Having you as my fan is enough for me to get through every morning of waking up. You guys are my strength.”

“I guess it’s safe to say that we all complete each other, then?” Chanyeol suggested with confidence, his nose wrinkled as he gave the idol a sincere smile and a laugh.

Baekhyun joined him, nodding in agreement, “we do complete each other, in a way.”

“I should get going, I know you have a busy schedule.” Chanyeol’s hand crept on the make-up desk next to him, searching for the signed album. Realizing that Baekhyun still had the album on his grasp, he stretched out his hand along with the album and the taller took it and gave him a small gratitude in return.

They both stood up, both Kyungsoo and a red-eyed Jongin, who didn’t need a genius to know that he had been crying, then came to stand beside Chanyeol while Minseok stood beside Baekhyun. “It was lovely to meet all of you. I hope I’ll see you guys around again?”

“It was indeed, Baekhyun-ssi.” Kyungsoo offered him a smile, along with Jongin who nodded. “We hope to be able to meet you sometime.”

“You better be, because I want to hear Chanyeol-ssi play my song.” Baekhyun shifted his gaze towards the tall male, who was already staring towards his direction, delicate and soothing. “Promise me, alright, Chanyeol-ssi?”

Chanyeol smirked, a challenging gleam flashed in his honey-pooled eyes. “Absolutely, Baekhyun-ssi.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
